Talk:GTA Online: Be My Valentine
Renaming This needs to be renamed to GTA Online: Be My Valentine, and I'm assuming only admins can do that, unless I am missing something Kylerfox10 (talk) 15:41, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Updates or Not? Are "updates" like this considered updates? They were added through the DLC that came before it, and then activated via the tunables, or at least that is what the leakers and modders call them. Should that be mentioned, or are we just going to keep calling them updates? Kylerfox10 (talk) 18:30, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :They are still updates. The only add the content earlier just to make it easier for them to release it with like 2 clicks of a button. We don't mention mods here, and I don't see why it deserves a mention. Too many small-content DLCs were like that. Monk Talk 18:36, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't mean to mention the mods and modders, just add that it was added into the game officially via the tunables, a wiki shows everything about a topic, even the little things right? Kylerfox10 (talk) 03:49, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, your point is somewhat valid, but since I do not personally know which updates were added via "tunables", I would not know which update articles should have this mentioned. If you know exactly which updates were added through "tunables" and which were added through actual software updates, feel free to add short notes to the relevant articles' descriptions (not the trivia). However, should you decide to do this, I would suggest against using the word "tunables", as it is a term many are not likely to understand without an explanation: instead, add something along the lines of "This update was added in an earlier software update, and was activated through a minor patch". :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:49, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I know that the Halloween Surprise was, the Holiday Surprise 2015 was added via them, and Be My Valentine was, I can't remember if the previous Christmas updates were added via them though, I remember hearing something about it on the first one, I'll try to find out. I'll start added them, edit my entries as you see fit. ::::Kylerfox10 (talk) 17:37, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Please feel free to do so. However, my approval is based on my own opinions, and may not reflect the view of other Staff. If your edit(s) are reverted by another Staff member, please discuss the matter with the Staff member who performed the reversion. Thank you. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:02, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Friends In High Places Week Should the bonuses go on this page, or does this warrant it's own page? Or go in another bonuses section for another update. :Bonuses don't really get a page and it isn't directly related to the Be My Valentine update. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:20, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Content removal Good day. To my extreme disappointment and irritation, it seems that the GTA Online: Be my Valentine content has been removed as of the writing of this message. However, judging from the lack of any official word from Rockstar Games about the matter, I am of the opinion that the content was removed as the result of a glitch, and was not intentionally removed. However, I am not 100% certain of this, so I will not be making any changes to the article at this stage. I sincerely hope that the content will be re-added, as I deliberately postponed the purchase of the Roosevelt and Roosevelt Valor in order to acquire the most expensive Galaxy Super Yacht (the Aquarius) sooner, since I naturally assumed that the cars would be permanently available for purchase, and as I mentioned above, I would be incredibly disappointed and irritated if I cannot purchase them, as I have been wanting to do so ever since I first saw the Roosevelt and realized that it was no longer available at the time. UPDATE: The issue has now been resolved. 22:15, February 20, 2016 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:30, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :R* really enjoys getting their own fans under their skins when it comes to removing content without even making an announcement, don't they? 20:08, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, you cannot be too harsh on Rockstar, since the issue was indeed an unintended glitch, as the issue seems to have been fixed as I send this message. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:15, February 20, 2016 (UTC)